Sara Harsen and her familys' killer
by AussieTayla
Summary: This is about a teenage girl Sara whose family is killed, she knows who killed them and not her and why they did this, but is she safe? Tims' sister, Sarah is involved in a car accident and Tims' apartment is blown up, luckily they also know who and why. Apologies that this summary and title are crappy too - so I suggest you guys just read it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first NCIS Fan Ficiton story.  
Please review  
I would also accept criticism, but please don't be too harsh.  
Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes.

**A/N: I do not own NCIS or the characters, but I do own this story. **

"Gear up" Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen and over to his desk, to grab his gun.

"What do we got boss?" asked DiNozzo.

"Triple homicide, Willark Road and McGee, sometime today please!"

"Sorr... Yes boss" McGee replied as he tiredly walked over to the elevator to join his team mates.

"What were you doing last night Probie?" Tony questioned as he saw the bags under Tims' eyes.

"Nothing Tony."

"Partying?"

"No Tony."

"Ooooo, McSecretive huh?"

He wasn't being secretive, well maybe he was. He didn't want the team knowing that he was helping out Sarah... again. On Sunday his sister had been in a car accident, she had a broken arm, cuts and bruises. Tim reviewed the street cam recording and he realised that she had been injured on purpose. He should tell the team, but they'd just finished a big case and now they had a triple homicide to solve. They have better things to worry about, even though Gibbs probably wouldn't like McGee keeping this a secret.

From NCIS to the murder scene DiNozzo kept asking Tim why he was so tired and what he had been up to last night, which earnt him a headslap from Gibbs.

"Got it boss." replied Tony as he rubbed the back of his head.

They arrived at 23 Willark Road, to find that Ducky and Palmer 'The Autopsy Gremlin' were already there. Ducky had made his way inside to attend to the bodies and determine how they died and when, and Palmer was grabbing the body bags out of the truck. The team noticed an ambulance parked in front of the house with a young girl: about 16, sitting in the back of it while paramedics checked her over. Gibbs told McGee to go ask the paramedics about the girls' condition and ask her if she was able to tell him what happened while Gibbs, DiNozzo and Da'vid went inside to see the crime scene and Ducky.

"What do we got Duck?" Gibbs asked, as Ziva and Tony started processing the crime scene.

"Well Jethro, three deceased family members. I'm guessing they're all part of the navy by the photos displayed in the house and seeing as we are here investigating. They died about 7 1/2 hours ago -placing their deaths between 0330 to 0430- each with one gunshot wound to the head. There is no sign of a struggle on any of the victims and they were shot at close range judging by the gun shot residue around the entry wound.

"What about the girl, Duck? Who is she and what's she doing at the crime scene?"

"Jethro... I believe she is the daughter and sister of our victims, athough I'm not sure why she wasn't killed as well."

"Hey boss" Tim said "The girl wasn't harmed physically, the paramedics were just checking her over and trying to calm her down, she was pretty upset."

"Thanks for stating that McObvious." said Tony as he got a glare from Gibbs.

"Did she say anything McGee?"

"No boss, as I said she was too upset. I told her that she would have to come to NCIS, to tell us if she knows what happened and tell us any information she might have to help us solve the murders of her family."

"Alright McGee" Gibbs replied "Tony, Ziva, you done here?"

"Yep, all finished boss. We found out the victims' identities: Commander Greg Harsen, Petty Officer Catherine Harsen and Lieutenant Nick Harsen and the girl appears to be Sara Harsen. There's not a lot of evidence, so hopefully Miss Harsen can tell us something."

"Lets get back to NCIS, so Abby can process any evidence we've collected, Sara can give us any information she may have and we can be a step closer to catching this killer." Gibbs said as they left the house.

They drove back to NCIS in silence, except for a few times when Sara Harsen let out a loud sigh -like she'd been holding her breath.- Gibbs kept looking in his rear view mirror at her and Ziva sat uncomfortably next to her, unsure of what to say or do. Once they arrived at the navy yard, Gibbs took the evidence down to Abby, while Tony, Ziva and Tim tried to make small talk with the girl, but at no avail. About five minutes later the elevator dinged. Gibbs walked into the bullpen and said

"Miss Harsen... I'm Agent Gibbs, could you follow me so I can ask you some questions."

"Agent Gibbs, with all due respect- I'm 16 and old enough to be here with you all to help solve the murder of _my_ family. I do not need to be taken away to assist with the investigation. I can tell you anything you need to know that could help, as no-one knows my family like I do! So, if you allow me, can I stay here and help?" replied Sara.

The other 3 agents stared at the girl and then back at Gibbs. No-one talked back to Gibbs, not even the agent's on 'Team Gibbs'

"Very well Miss Harsen, if you insist in staying."

"Thank you Agent Gibbs, and please call me Sara."

"Sara, do you know who could have done this to your family?" Gibbs asked.

Sara drew in a deep breath "Yes... I believe it could be Jim McKeen."

"McGee, DiNozzo, Da'vid, find any information on McKeen you can." Gibbs ordered

"It's all my fault. It's-It's my fault." Sara started to sob.

"What do you mean?"

"I- I" Sara tried to calm herself down, but she felt the tears rolling down her face.

"Do you want to take 5, Sara?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, thank-you Agent Gibbs. I'll be back here in 5."

Sara left the room and Gibbs went over to the window to see her sitting out in the park. Gibbs went back to his desk and they sat there in silence for a few minutes, fingers tapping the keyboards and mice clicking on information, to find out what they could. Sara had come back inside, but she took the stairs not wanting to disturb them and she heard them talking.

"What do we have on McKeen?" Gibbs asked.

"He _was _a Commander for the navy, but he was let go about, 6 months ago." Tim said.

"His family was killed, his wife and two children." Tony added.

"Why was he fired and how did they die?" Gibbs questioned. He hated short answers with no details. "And we still don't know why Miss Harsen, wasn't killed."

Sara walked back into the bullpen and all eyes were on her. The silence was deafening and slightly awkward. Sara was the first to speak

"How about I start from the beginning?"

"That would be nice" Gibbs replied.

**So... what do you think, should I continue?**

_**Please Review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, it means a lot - especially since this is my first NCIS fanfiction :)

Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes.  
**A/N: I do not own NCIS or the characters, but I do own this story. **

_"How about I start from the beginning?" Sara asked._

_"That would be nice." Gibbs replied_

"It was about 10 years ago when dad was transferred to Washington from Los Angeles. I was only 6 years old, my brother 11. Dad was stationed with Jim McKeen, he took dad under his wing -showed him the ropes- and they became best of friends. Their son was 16 and their daughter was the same age as me, 6 and we also like our dads' became like sisters. We looked alike, talked alike, went to the same school, lived on the same street and spent every second we could together. Ever since then our families did everything together. Everything was fine 'till 2 and a half years ago. McKeen had to go away for a few weeks and he told my dad to keep his family safe and my dad promised, but that all changed. It had been about a week and my brother and their son were both coming back, after being away in service for a month. We were both going out to dinner that night and had 2 cars waiting to pick us up at the airport. Their sons' flight arrived 15 minutes early, so dad told them to take the first car and we'd follow in the second car as Nicks' flight was delayed by 5 minutes. We didn't hear or see anything from the airport, but then we dr-drove past the scene. Dad-Dad knew it was them, he just knew. We tried to call Jim, but we could-couldn't reach him. He expected to see his family when he arrived home, but only we were there, we... we were the ones that had to tell him. McKeen blamed it on my dad ever since, after all we should've been in that car. And as for his job, he was alright for the first few months, then he started to drink, do drugs and then he became depressed and that's what cost him his job."

Ducky walked into the bullpen and asked "Can I ask why your family was killed, but you didn't have the same fate Miss Harsen?"

Sara looked over at Dr. Mallard and replied with "His daughter and my best friend was the reason I wasn't killed."

"What do you mean?" asked Ducky.

"He saw me as a second daughter and as I told Gibbs and the other agents before. We looked alike, talked alike, enjoyed the same things, went to the same school, lived on the same street and spent every second we could together. That is why I believe I wasn't killed, although I cannot be sure. He might try and kill me at a later date... Like-Like on the daughters' 16th birthday, the 31st of this month."

Gibbs spoke up "We won't let anything happen to you, Sara."

"Thank-you Gibbs, but McKeen wont stop until I'm dead."

"And we won't let him get to you!" Gibbs stated.

McGees' phone rang as Gibbs glared at him.

"Sorry boss." McGee said

"Hurry up McGee and take the call."

"Yes boss." Mcgee said as he answered the phone. It was his sister Sarah.

_What was she calling for?_

_**Please Review/Follow/Favourite :)**_

_**T**hree things; _

_**F**__irstly: I'm only updating this right after the other one because I'm going camping with my uncle for the weekend and don't wont you guys having to wait for 4 or so days. I don't know how often I'll update, so I thought I'd let you know._

_**S**__econdly: Sorry it's a little short, I thought it worked that way and to make up for it read the info below._

**_T_**_hirdly: __C__hapter 3 and 4 will be uploaded together as chapter 3 is McGee's P.O.V with Sarah at the hospital and chapter 4 is what happens at the the navy yard with the team._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) It's me again.

Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes.

**A/N: I do not own NCIS or the characters, but I do own this story. **

_"Yes boss." Mcgee said as he answered the phone. It was his sister Sarah._

_What was she calling for?_

"Hey Sarah"

"Timmy"

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"I-I, I had someone visit me today?"

"Who, Sarah?!"

"I don't know."

"Sarah, I'll be right there." McGee said

"No, Gibbs will know something's up." Sarah replied, but Tim had already hung up.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

McGee arrived at the hospital and ran to Sarah's room. Sarah was sitting up in the bed, with her knees risen up to her chest.

"Sarah."

"Timmy. What did Gibbs say?" Sara sighed

"What happened Sarah?" McGee asked, ignoring her question.

_-kind of a flashback-_

"I-I don't know. About 15 mintues before I called you at 12:30, a man came into my room and closed the door behind him. I shot up, because I knew it wasn't someone I knew otherwise the door would've stayed open."

- _end of my 'kind of a flashback'-_

"What happened Sarah." McGee asked again, slightly more concerned.

"Let me continue please Tim." Sarah looked over to Tim and he nodded apologetically.

_-continued kind of a flashback-_

"He closed the door and walked over to me. I saw the look in his eyes, he looked angry. He came right up to my bed and grabbed my shoulder and he said:  
"You are very lucky to be alive Miss Sarah and with only a broken arm, you should have be killed. My boss usually doesn't leave the victims alive."

"Wh-Who are you? What have I done?"

He laughed at me "It doesn't matter who I am Sarah. As for what you have done, it wasn't you. You have your brother Timothy, to thank for this. You were easier to get to, he has NCIS to protect him. You better hope that Timothy can save you next time as our boss, he doesn't give up!"

- _end of my 'kind of a flashback'-_

"Timmy can I ask you what you've done?"

"I, I don't know Sarah, but I won't let anything happen to you. No matter the cost!"

"But..."

"No but's Sarah, I will not let anything happen to you. Even if it means handing in my badge."

"Thank you Timmy. Thank you." Sarah said as she let out a small sob

"I love you Sarah. I've gotta go now, but I'll come in after work tomorrow to take you home. I'm also going to find whoever did this to you. Goodnight." Tim kissed Sarah on the forehead and left.

"Goodnight Timmy. And don't do anything stupid please?"

"I can't promise anything. Goodnight Sarah." Tim said as he left her room.

_**Please Review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this recap is longer than the other ones, it's just that this chapter follows on from these scenes, but from the NCIS bulding and events**.

**Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes. **

**A/N: I do not own NCIS or the characters, but I do own this story. **

_"Yes boss." Mcgee said as he answered the phone. It was his sister Sarah._

_-call-_

_McGee walked back into the bullpen and Tony was the first to speak_

_"Oooo... Was that your party friend from last night McGoo?"_

_"No Tony, it wasn't and boss, I um... I've got to go."_

_"Why, McGee?" Gibbs asked_

_"It's, it's a family matter." McGee said, trying to sound confident. _

_"Fine, but I'll expect you in first thing tomorrow to make up for this." Gibbs replied as Tim entered the elevator. As he hoped it wasn't involving Sarah again and McGee wasn't keeping secrets. _

"Boss, you're actually letting McGee go?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah I am DiNozzo. Is that alright with you?!"

"Uh, yeah boss. But what if this is involving Sarah?

Sara looked at Tony and then back at Gibbs and they realised, what she thought.

"Wait, how am I involved in this?" Sara asked.

"Oh, not you Sara. Timothys' sister, Sarah." Ziva answered.

"Oh, alright."

"I know it's only 4 o'clock, but do you have any family you could stay with for a while?" Gibbs asked Sara.

"Um... I could ring some family to see if they would let me stay." Sara already knew the answer to that though. She never got along with her mothers' side of the family and her dads' side of the family lived in England and she wasn't moving all the way over there, but she rang them anyway.

While Sara had gone off to call her family, Gibbs had been called up to MTAC and Ziva and Tony were trying to work out who the killer was, but they couldn't find much about him. They decided to take a break while it was only them sitting there and work out what had happened with McGee.

"So do you think McGee's keeping secrets?" Ziva asked

"Of course I do, Zee-vah and I think it's about Sarah."

"You think she's in trouble and McGee's protecting her?"

"Yes I do. I though Gibbs would have thought the same, but his 'gut feeling' obviously didnt tell him so."

Tony saw the look Ziva was giving him. "Gibbs is behind me isn't he?"

He was answered with a smack over the back of his head.

"Actually DiNozzo. I think he may be keeping secrets about Sarah."

"Really boss?! Then why'd you let him go?"

"I figure he'll tell us when the time is right. Do you have a problem with that?!"

"No boss."

"Correct answer DiNozzo." Gibbs replied as Sarah walked back into the bullpen.

"So Sarah, who are you going to be staying with?"

"Um... well none of my family. I'll go stay at Morgans' my friends' house for tonight, I rang her just before and she said it's cool. Is it alright if I go now? It's a 30 minute ride _at least _and she's invited me for dinner and I've got to get some things on the way.

"Sure Sarah. Can we just have Morgans' address and phone number, just in case anything happens?"

"Yeah, here it is." Sarah gave Gibbs her friends' details and left the building.

"Guys, what else do you have on Jim McKeen?"

"Not a lot boss. He was convicted of drink driving 4 months ago and drug dealing last month. He was also sentenced to 1 months of community service, for breaking and entering into a house and 2 weeks ago he was sentenced to 3 months of community service for shoplifting."

"Who's house?"

"Um..." Tony said as he brought it up on screen."It looks to be a Gil D.B Petermon. He was McKeens' General, while he was still in the navy."

"Get him in here!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes Gibbs" said Ziva as she picked up the phone.

-calling Gil Petermon-

"Um... boss, he's not answering."

"Keep trying Ziva." Gibbs ordered "and Tony, ring up Morgan to make sure Sara arrived safely."

"On it boss."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and thought about McGee. He better tell him if it's involving -his sister- Sarah, Gibbs didn't want it turning out like last time.

"Boss, Morgan said that Sara is there and got their safely too." Tony said

"Gibbs, General Petermon said he'll be in first thing tomorrow as his wife is unwell and looking after her tonight."

"Very well. It's been a long day, so you can go home now." Gibbs said.

"Really boss? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on home. I'll expect you in tomorrow morning though."

"Thanks boss. Goodnight boss." They said as they both headed toward the elevator.

**P**_**lease **_**R**_**eview **_**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) I have to apologise for writing late-ish, but time has gone so fast; it's flying. That's not an excuse though, so I'm mentally and physically headslapping (or 'Gibbs'-ing [as I call it]) myself. Anyway enjoy and it's short... AGAIN, more headslaps coming my way!**

**Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes AND for any incorrect medical descriptions.**

**A/N: I do not own NCIS or the characters, but I do own this story. **

* * *

It was about 8am and Gibbs was driving to work thinking about the events that unfolded yesterday.

_Sara losing all her family in a home invasion.  
McGee leaving unexpectedly, using the excuse of family._

Gibbs actually felt sorry for her, after all he knew how it felt. Then again, he also felt slighty sorry for the suspect as his family had been killed, but then again he was a killer. Gibbs pulled up at the traffic lights and turned up the radio.

"**BREAKING NEWS! **There has been an explosion in a block of apartments, in Silver Springs. Only one apartment was targeted and we do not know if anyone has been killed in this explosion."

Gibbs got his gut feeling. _That's where McGee lives. This better not be his apartment. It better not be because of Sarah. _Gibbs thought as he sped to McGees' apartment, hoping it wasn't him and probably breaking ever road rule along the way.

Gibbs' gut was right. He arrived at McGees' apartment building and it was blocked off by police. All the emergency crews were there, including the bomb squad. He ran under the police tape, ignoring the officers. He ran up to the building and flashed his badge at the officers.

"NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs. Which apartment was the bomb blast?!" Gibbs bellowed.

"Uh.. Um... " One of the officers asked as Gibbs glared at them "Apartment number 3, sir."

"Do you know where occupant is?"

"The paramedics brought out a man."

"What did he look like?"

"He was about mid 30's, caucasian, short brown hair, thin build and tall-ish."

"DAMMIT MCGEE, DAMMIT!" Gibbs yelled as he smacked the wall multiple times.

"Did they take him to Bethesda Hospital?"

"Um... Yes, I think so."

Gibbs ran to his car and drove as fast as he could to Bethesda. Calling Ducky along the way and telling him to let Abby, Tony and Ziva know. He also told Ducky to tell them to interrogate General Petermon, check up on Sara and visit Abby's lab to see what she's got. Gibbs arrived at Bethesda and ran to the reception desk.

"Where's McGee?"

"Were you after Timothy or Sarah McGee?"

"Timothy. Wait... They're both here? Which room's are they in?"

"Who are you?"

"Special Agent Gibbs" he said as he flashed his badge.

"Oh, uh... Timothy McGee is still in recovery and Sarah McGee is in room T3."

"Where is his surgeon?!"

"Upstairs, down the hall, second door to the left."

Gibbs went upstairs and found the surgeon. He asked him how Tim was and what injuries he had sustained. The surgeon had told him McGee came out of the surgery alright, but he'd be in ICU for 1 or 2 nights and then for a week in a normal on top of that. He had internal bleeding and a broken shoulder. He told him that they stopped the bleeding and fixed the break, so he should be fine.

Gibbs left, went to Sarah's room and knocked on the door, which made her jump. Gibbs entered, Sarah didn't know what to say.

"Agent Gibbs. What are you doing here? Tim didn't do anything stupid did he? He told you didn't he?" Sarah saw the look on Gibbs' face "What's happened?!"

"Tim was in an accident. A bomb went off in his apartment. He has a broken arm and internal bleeding, but he should be fine and they'll keep him in for a week. As for you Sarah, I don't know what's been happening as Tim hasn't said anything."

"I need to see him, where is he?"

"He's still in recovery, I'll take you in this afternoon as they're discharging you."

"I guess you wanna know what happened and why I'm here?"

"That would be nice Sarah."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) It's been a while since I updated; life's going so fast! I've had a lot of stupid year 10 homework, year 11 subject selection, my best friend is moving and my cousins in hospital. Anyway, here is chapter 6, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer and A/N: Same as Chapter 1.**

* * *

_"I guess you wanna know what happened and why I'm here?"_

_"That would be nice Sarah."_

Sarah sighed and told Gibbs what happened. "On Saturday I was driving home after I had been to Mandalay Restaurant and Cafe. I had just stopped at the intersection of Wayne Ave and Georgia Ave...

**(The restaurant/cafe and ave's mentioned are actually places in Silver Spring)**

The lights went green and I turned from Wayne onto Georgia when a car on the other side of the street, ran the red light and crashed into me. I was knocked out and next I knew I was at the hospital. Tim was waiting for me, he told me I had internal bleeding and a broken arm."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sarah. Do you know why Tim could be in here?"

"I shouldn't of said anything. It's my fault he was injured. I shouldn't have told him about the visitor I had" She told Gibbs what had happened and why Tim left early yesterday.

"Sarah, please tell me what you think he did. We need to help keep you both safe."

"I told Tim not to do anything stupid. As he left yesterday, he told me he would find whoever did this to me. He probably went and got the traffic video to find the person and the guy who had tried to kill me found out and went after Tim."

"Alright Sarah, thank you." Gibbs said as his phone rang.

He left the room to answer the call and came back in to tell Sarah that he had to go, but would visit McGee quickly and then be back this afternoon to discharge Sarah and let her see her big brother.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I just... It's one of those chapters that can't be made long otherwise it's just weird. I'll try update ASAP to make up for it guys. **

**Please review/favourite/follow :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :) Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows, It means a lot!  
**

**Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes.  
**

**A/N: I do not own NCIS or the characters, but I do own this story. **

* * *

Gibbs arrived back at the navy yard around lunch time and went straight up to the bullpen to see how his team had gone. They had brought in General Petermon and couldn't give them much except the downward spiral that Jim McKeen seemed to go down after the death of his family. Gibbs then went down to Ducky, but there wasn't much there either becasue he knew that the victims died with the gunshot wound to the head. Next he went to Abby's lab and the same was happening there, they couldn't find much on their suspect. He told them that McGee should be alright and that his sister was in hospital too becasue she'd been n a care accident and she believes that Tim was hurt becasue of what had happened to her.

Now the team had two crimes to investigate: the attempted murder of Special Agent Timothy McGee and his sister Sarah and the murder of Sara Harsens' family. Gibbs sighed and went back up to the bullpen. He told the team to gear up as they were going to Tims' place to see what they could recover from the blast. They couldn't find much at the apartment, so they hoped Tim McGee could give them some insight into who this could be. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva headed to the hospital to see Tim and Sarah. Ziva and Tony went to Sarah first, so Gibbs could be on his own with Agent McGee and then they would being Sarah to Tims' room. McGee was asleep when Gibbs went in so he just sat there staring at him waiting for him to wake up. He started to stir and sat up breathing hard scanning his eyes around the room. Once he saw Gibbs standing next to him, he layed back down and steadied his breathing.

"McGee it's alright, calm down." Gibbs said

" -What happened? Where am I? Is Sarah okay?"

"She's fine Tim. You're in Bethesda hospital. You were in an explosion, someone blew up your apartment."

"Who boss? Oh..."

"What McGee? Do you know who tried to kill you and your sister?"

"Um... No boss." McGee said unconvincingly.

Gibbs glared at him in return "McGee, you need to tell me if you know anything about the person who did this!"

"It's nothing to worry about boss, probably just a case mistaken identity".

"I talked to your sister and she told me everything, she said it's not random. What have you done McGee?"

"I uh... It may have been something to do with Sarahs' old boyfriend. He was involved in a gang and I may of, I did threaten him to stay away from Sarah beacause he abused her. I'm sorry boss, I should have told you."

"Don't apologise McGee, i..."

"It's a sign of weakness, I know boss." McGee finished off.

"Who is this guy?"

"His name was Sam Caine. He'd be on the system as he was arrested for doing drugs." McGee was interupted by a knock at the door, it was Sarah, Tim and Ziva.

"Timmy, _Oh my goodness_ Timmy, I'm so sorry."

"Sarah, I'm fine. I'll be out in no time."

"Uh... would you like us to give you some time?" Tony asked

"It's all good. Do you know when they're letting me out, I hate hospitals?!"

"The doc said you'll be in ICU for tonight and possibly tomorrow and then in a general room for about a week."

"Ugh... Can you get me discharged early boss?"

"Probably not McGee, but I could let you back at work, desk duty only though."

"Thanks boss. Sarah, where are you going to stay?"

"I'm going home Timmy, I'll be fine."

"No Sarah, you'll be staying with somebody, even if it's just one of your friends!"

"But..."

"Sarah, you'll be staying with someone, get them to pick you up and you can visit me tomorrow. You look tired and you'll need to pick some of your things up and get discharged so go now."

"Yes Tim." Sarah said as she went over and hugged her brother and then she left the room. An awkward silence filled the room as Tony and Ziva stared at Tim.

"So, how has the other case gone?"

"Well we haven't got very far. Sara is staying at a friends and there's no trace of the suspect. We've visited his home multiple times, but he's never there and we can't find him. "

"If you bring in my computer and you go there again, I could wire up security camera's to help catch him."

"McGee, you're not working."

"Boss, I'm going to work if I'm going to be in hospital for a week!"

Gibbs saw the determination in his eyes and knew he wouldn't back down "Very well McGee, we'll bring in your stuff tomorrow."

"Well McHospital, I guess I'm gonna go now. I assume Abby will be in tomorrow. Bye."

"I'm gonna head home too, Tim. See ya"

Tony and Ziva both left which left Gibbs and Tim alone and a silence filled the room. Gibbs got comfortable on the chair as he was staying for the night, he wasn't leaving Tim alone. The silence was broken by Tim who decided he'd tell Gibbs more about Sam Caine, Sarahs' boyfriend. About 15 minutes later, Tim was asleep and Gibbs sat there just watching him thinking to himself '_how did I let this happen. I should've stopped him.' _Gibbs fell asleep on the chair not much later.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Sorry this one is long-ish. Although... it makes up for the short one beforehand right? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes. **

**A/N: I do not own NCIS or the characters, but I do own this story. **

Gibbs woke up with a start, he just dreamt McGee was killed in an explosion, in his (Tims') apartment. He looked over at McGee to see him staring right back.

"Boss, is everything okay?" McGee asked concerned.

"It's fine Tim, I'm fine."

McGee looked at him skeptically, not believing him, but he dropped the subject.

They were talking about work, when Abby walked in. Gibbs left the alone and went to get some coffee and stretch his legs.

"Oh, McGee, McGee, McGee." Abby ran over and hugged him.

"Abbs I'm fine. See? I'm alive. Did you bring my laptop?"

"But..." McGee glared at her and she continued "Yes, here it is." She handed him the computer. "And I went out and brought you some clothes, cause... you know"

"Thanks Abbs, I really appreciate it."

They talked about this case and how Tony and Ziva, were heading to his house to install the camera's. Gibbs came back in and they chatted amongst themseves till 11.30am when a nurse came in and told Tim that he would be moved to a general room within the hour. He was relieved, he was one step closer to getting out of hospital. Gibbs and Abby grabbed McGees' things and the nurse wheeled him down to a general ward. Gibbs' phone rang, it was Tony and Ziva; they needed help to install the camera's. McGee talked them through it and set up the live stream of his house, all that was left to do was to watch and wait.

Sarah came in about 1pm she would have been in earlier, but she had barely slept at all last night and needed the rest. Gibbs went back to work, to make sure Tony hadn't destroyed the bullpen and to see how they had gone and if they found anything at the house when they went this time. He called Sara Harsen and told her to come to NCIS. Abby went down to the hospital cafe, so they could have some time alone.

- NCIS-

Sara was already at NCIS by the time Gibbs got there. Tony and Ziva were trying to talk to her, but something was bothering her. When she saw Gibbs, she told him that she had received a voicemail from Jim Mckeen telling her that she's not safe and that NCIS can't protect her 24/7. Ziva offered for Sara to stay with her, after all Ziva was a former mossad officer and knew how upset Sara must be. Sara asked if she could go out for the afternoon by herself, but Gibbs wouldn't let her. He sent a member of another team with her, but he was just going to follow - unless further action was needed. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva went about their day searching for information on Sam Caine. They found out where he lived, so they all went to his house and they brought him into custody. He didn't confess, but they had evidence that it was him who tried to kill their agent and his sister. After they proved that he was him, he said he didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted revenge on Tim as he thought he had no right to interfere in their lives'.

- hospital-

Abby went back into Tims' room, he was asleep and Sarah was sitting next to him; apologising for not listening to him and protectng him. She told Sarah that they had found Sam Caine and that he was going to jail, thanks to Timmy proving that it was him that did this to you both. They chatted for a little bit longer and Tim was on his computer looking at the live feed from McKeens' house, but there wasx nothing. At about 5pm they both left the hospital. Sarah was staying at her friends house still and Abby went back to NCIS to see how they'd gone, leaving McGee on his own to stare and his laptop. Around 7ish Ducky and Palmer came in to visit McGee, there wasn't much to talk about so they weren't there long.

**It's shortish, my apologies I can't seem to get the word count right -_-**

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes. **

**A/N: I do not own NCIS or the characters, but I do own this story. **

McGee was getting bored, he was stuck laying in a hospital bed. He was counting down the days, he still had 6 days to go. He didn't know why he needed to be kept in for so long, the doctors said everything would be fine. He decided to ask his doctor when he came in to check up on him that day. His doc told him that as he was recovering quite well he could be discharged 2, maybe 3 days early, as long as he kept doing well. Tim tried to get our earlier, but the doctor would not budge and threatened that if Tim kept asking he would not be discharged early, so McGee gave up asking.

Tim spent his day staring at his laptop, waiting for something intersting to take place: he felt useless, not being able to help his team. Gibbs came in to visit him just after lunch and he told him that they had found another hideout of McKeens'. Gibbs saw a look in Tims' eyes and he knew what that look was.  
_'THWACK' _Tims' head jerked foward.

"Hey boss, what was that for?!"

"You know McGee. Don't play dumb."

"But..." McGee saw Gibbs hand raise and he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Tim, it wasn't your fault that this happened. Even though you're in hospital you are still helping by doing what you do best, using a computer."

"I know boss, but I don't like it. I still feel useless."

_'THWACK' _"McGee..." Gibbs growled.

"Yes boss, sorry boss"

"Don't apologise."

"Yes boss" Tim replied and Gibbs smiled

They talked a bit about the caase and that Tony and Ziva were going down there to install more camera's, so he would have two places to watch. He received a call from Tony -at about 3- telling him that they had installed the camera's and to hook them up. Tim hoped that they would find something, he needed something to keep himself busy.

Sarah came and visited again, as she did everyday. McGee told them both he might be discharged 2 or 3 days early becasue he's had a good recovery. Gibbs wasn't too sure about that though, he wanted his agent to be 100% better. McGee saw the look in Gibbs' eyes and assured him, that he wouldn't push himself. Gibbs knew McGee though and that he would put the case first.

Tony and Ziva came in at about 5.30ish and they snuck Tim some proper food because they both knew how hopsital food, wasn't the best. They all stayed at chatted till 7.30 and then they all left; Tony and Ziva, then Sarah and finally Gibbs as he felt like he needed to be there for him and remind him that he wasn't useless.

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes. **

**A/N: I do not own NCIS or the characters, but I do own this story. **

_Another day in hopsital_, Tim thought. He really hoped that he could get out those couple of days early.

The doc came into his room mid-morning to give Tim an MRI, to make sure he was not bleeding anymore and to see that his arm was in the same place; so it could heal.

He came back about lunch time and Abby was sitting there waiting patiently, drinking a CAF-POW. _No suprise there,_ he thought. They talked for a bit and then McGee asked his doctor if he could go out for a walk, he was bored out of his brains. The doctor said he could as long as Abby brought him back by 1400 (2pm). Tim was glad, he could get out into the fresh air; although it was a little chilly. Abby and Tim talked about the case and about life in general. He asked about Jethro and what the others were up to. Abby had him back in just before 2 and at about three Ducky and Palmer came in to visit. Palmer sat with Tim and Abby talking about Breena and how he was going to propose, while Ducky asked Tims' doctor how he was.

"Well Dr. Mallard, the MRI results came back clear, so Mr. McGee can be out of here in as little as three of four days - if everything goes to plan."

"Thank you doc. I have one question as to what Timothy, will be able to do regarding work. What will happen there?

"Well, Timothy will be restricted to desk work and he needs to have someone make sure that he only works for a certain amount of hours. We can't have him overdoing himself now can we?"

"No we certainly can't doctor. I'll keep an eye on him and I'm sure that his boss won't allow for Tim to overdo it either - he'll be in good hands at work." Ducky told Timothys' doctor.

Ducky went into the room and chatted to Timothy about what the doc said for a bit and then Palmer and Ducky left. Gibbs came in at around 7:30pm and they talked about the case, but there had been no major changes. They stayed with Tim watching the camera's, but as usual nothing happened. Gibbs told him that he would be back in tomorrow along with Tony and Ziva. McGee fell asleep quite quickly that night because of the walk he'd taken in the afternoon. Little did Tim know, something _hinky _was going down that night involving Jim McKeen.

**Please Review :)**

_**Apologies for the length of this chapter, It just ugh... needs to be this length, It's stupid -.-**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :) I was gonna do another Tim centered chapter, but I decided I'd do one on Sara cause I felt like we haven't seen/heard much of her - the ends a bit of both though.**

**Sorry for any spelling/punctuation mistakes. **

**And... If the timing of this doesn't match up with previous chapters, apologies, I am quite confused as to where I should be cause it had been a while since I had wrote the previous chapters.**

**A/N: NCIS is not mine; I do not own the usual characters. However I do own this story and my characters.**

Sara had been at her friends house for nearly two weeks; she couldn't believe it. It hadn't really hit her that her family was gone and the killer was still out and most likely coming after her. She had received strange calls from a private number -noone was there when she answered- an she had received texts saying that someone was watching her including her every move. Sara was worried, but she didn't want to bother NCIS even though she probably should.

She had snuck out of the house once or twice and she swore she was being followed, but she never saw anyone behind her. _'I'm just being paranoid'_ Sara thought. She wanted to get out of the house as she felt like her friend and the family were watching her every move aswell, waiting for her to trip up or o somehing wrong. Her walk usually was around the park, but today she needed change so she just decided to walk round the block and that wasn't the best thing she did. She knew she was being watched, she saw someone watching her so she made her way to NCIS as fast as she could without arising suspicion.

Tony was the first to notice Sara arrive and that she was breathless and had a look of worry upon her face.

"Sara, is everything okay?" he asked. Ziva looked up when she heard his question.

"Oh, Sara. Hello, are you okay, something wrong? GIbbs is up with the director, if you need him."

"Uh, um, well. I think I'm being followed, but I'm probably just paranoid, don't worry. I'll come back later." Sara went to leave, but Ziva stoped her.

"Sit down Sara. What, why do you think you're being followed?"

"Well, I've received texts telling me that I'm being watched, phone calls from a blocked number and no-one on the other end and just before I came here I went for a walk and saw someone following me." Sara took a deep breath with the last couple of words.

"Just sit tight till Gibbs comes down and then he will talk to you about it."

About 5 minutes later Gibbs came down the stairs and noticed Sara sitting in the bullpen talking to Tony and Ziva.

"DiNozzo! Ziva!"

"Boss, oh. We were just uh, um..."

_'THWACK' _"DiNozzo, I don't really care for excuses at the moment, so don't even try."

"Yes boss, sor-"

"Sara thinks that she is being watched Gibbs." Ziva said cutting off Tony "She has received texts and calls. And on her walk today, she saw someone behind her, following her, well she thinks."

"Where is the person who was meant to be with you at all times?" Gibbs asked

"I needed to clear my head, I don't really like being babysat. Sorry Agent Gibbs" Sara whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. But as a result you'll need to give Abby your phone and you will be staying at NCIS druing the day and then you will be dropped off in the evening by one of my team. Understand?"

"Yes Agent Gibbs."

"Very good, now Ziva take Sara down to Abby's lab."

"Yes boss. Sara, come with me." Ziva said as she headed toward the elevator.

Later that night, once Ziva dropped off Sara at her friends house, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs all went to visit Tim.

"Where have you guys been, I've been calling and I've sent you all emails? Rule #3 **"Never be unreachable"**

"What's so important McGee?"

"I saw someone on the cameras, this morning and again this afternoon. He left his house at about 6am with a briefcase and returned at about 3pm without it. He was also seen at the warehouse with and without the case."

"Who McGee?"

"I'm positive that it was Jim McKeen, I've sent the photo to Abby, so I shou-"

_'ding'_ "Yep, that's him. Jim was at the warehouse this afternoon."

"Thanks, McGee. Now get some rest, you look tired."

"But boss, what if something happens."

Gibbs glared at McGee "If you are planning on getting out early, you will do as I say."

"Yes boss" McGee sighed "Night guys."

"G'night McGee/Tim/Probie" They all said and they left the room leaving him to rest.

**What do you think? This was a stupid chapter, anyway. Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews, they're always appreciated.**

**Sorry for any spelling/punctuation mistakes. **

**A/N: NCIS is not mine; I do not own the usual characters. However I do own this story and my characters.**

* * *

We've skipped a few days, when Tim gets out of hospital.

_'Finally'_ Tim thought. '_I'm getting out of here today.'_

The doctor came in to Tims' room at 9am "Well Mr. McGee, I'll just go over your information with another doctor, but I'm positive you'll be out today."

"Thank-you doc. I really appreciate you letting me out early."

"No problem, Mr. McGee. Do you have someone picking you up?"

"Yes I do, Dr. Mallard is coming by at about 10ish."

"Alright, I'll need him to sign the discharge papers, but now you can start packing up your belongings." Witht that the doctor left the room and Tim started packing up his stuff.

Ducky arrived just after 10 and signed the papers, Tim was finally allowed to go home.

"Thanks Ducky"

"You're quite welcome, my lad."

"Um... Ducky. Is it posssible to drive to NCIS?"

"Why Timothy?"

"I just want to get back to work. I need something to do."

"I'm not sure how Jethro will react, but we can drive there as I do have work to do."

"Thank-you"

The elevator dinged as McGee and Ducky stepped out.

"Hey Probie, should you be here? Gibbs won't be happy when-"

"When what DiNozzo?"

"Um... McGee's here boss."

"McGee, you shouldn't be here, you need to rest."

"Please boss, I'll go home early, I promise. I just want to be here"

Gibbs looked over to Ducky, who shrugged and then left to go down to autopsy.

"Very well, but don't push yourself."

"Yes boss, thank-you boss. Where's Ziva and Sara?"

"They went out for the afternoon" Tony answered.

"Oh, okay. Have we got any furth-"

"McGee, McGee, McGee." Abby said loudly running from the elevator.

"Hey Abbs... calm down"

"Sorry Tim. You're out of hospital now, that's a good thing."

"I know Abby. I'm glad I'm out of there."

"Wait, why are you at work already?! You only got out this morning!"

"Uh..."

"He wants to be here Abby, let him. He won't push himself and he's only on desk duty." Gibbs said

Abby looked at Tim and then to Gibbs. "Alright, but make sure he doesn't go and push himself."

"Yes Abby, we're not gonna let our 'probie' do anything he shouldn't" Tony answered.

Tim sighed, but he smiled. He was glad he had a team that was looking after him like this.

**NCIS**

5 o'clock came quite quickly and Gibbs was sending Tim home. Abby was going to drop Sara off, so she offered to drop Tim off as well. He tried to argue saying he could go home himself, but Abby wouldn't listen and before he knew it he was at home, with Abby saying goodbye. Tim was glad to get into his own bed and clothes and to be able to eat some of his own food.

* * *

Please review, it means a lot.  
Sorry that these chapters are stupid, it's just not going how I planned it to.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N and Discaimers are the same as the previous chapters.

Sorry it's taken so long to post. I've been back at school 3 weeks (after 2 weeks of holidays) and I've been bombarded with assignments and tests and whatever else the teachers' are throwing at me.

Okay, we're going to skip about a week ahead. Tim's work is more normal and Sara is still at NCIS daily.

* * *

The elevator dinged. Tim, Sara and Abby stepped out into the bullpen. Gibbs and Ziva were already there.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asked

"He went out on a coffee walk" Ziva

"Coffee run, Ziva" Abby corrected.

"He's walking though. I really do not get some of your American phrases."

Sara and Tim laughed in response to Ziva's reply.

Abby and Tim headed down to her lab, while Sara stayed in the bullpen.

Tony arrived about 10 mintues later, with a coffee for everyone, including Sara.

It was about 10.30 when Gibbs came down to the lab.

"I can't believe that I didn't think to do that."

"At least, we've done it now"

"Done what?"

"Oh, Gibbs well, you know how I couldn't find anything on Sara's cell regarding the guy calling her."

"Yes..."

"Tim did something like getting passed the phone security and he got the number and where it's called from."

"Who does it belong to?"

"Oh, it's a burn phone, but it's only sold at one store and only one of it was sold when the calls started"

"Well, where is it?"

McGee hit some keys and then the address and map came up on screen.

"It's an old warehouse just off of Water St, by the Anacostia."

"Let's go McGee. Thanks Abbs."

"Bye Gibbs. See ya Tim." Abby replied as Tim and Gibbs got on the elevator on the way to the bullpen.

"Gear up guys. We know where he's been." Gibbs called and headed for the elevator.

Tony, Ziva and Tim followed closely behind.

"What about me?" Sara asked

"Stay here." Ziva answered

_Great. I'm alone yet again. Nothing will happen though, I'll be fine. I'm at NCIS, he can't hurt me here. _Sara thought.

They got to the warehouse in record time.

"Tony and Ziva round the back, Tim with me. On my count 3, 2, 1."

They moved in quickly shouting "NCIS, Federal Agents. FREEZE!"

The searched the house, but he was not there. Tony and Ziva searched the perimeter, while Gibbs and Tim searched the house for clues. Both searches were unsuccessful, there was nobody there. Tim and Tony set up camera's to record the warehouse and the surroundings.

They headed back to NCIS and Sara was standing by the window staring outside.

"Sara" She jumped when the hand made contact with her shoulder. It was Tim

"Oh, hey, sorry. Did you find anything?"

"Uh... no. He wasn't there" Sara's face fell "but we've installed camera's. We're going to get him" Tim concluded.

"I know. I trust you, all of you." Sara said and began to walk away from the window.

The rest of the day was uneventful, no sign of him anywhere. Gibbs wasn't happy with this progress, but nothing was coming up. He decided to et the team go early. Abby, Tony, Tim, Jimmy and Ziva headed out for the evening, while Gibbs went home to work on his boat.

Little did the know the night would be quite eventful at the warehouse and Sara's night would be quite interesting too.

* * *

This story is being difficult and I'm not sure what to do anymore. AHHHH!

Please review or leave suggestions where you want it to go. _please?_

Maybe I should just not complete the story... Nope! I'm gonna stop thinking negative and just hope the story can flow.


End file.
